15 Lutego 2010
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:01,6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00,8.30; Pogoda 6:02,6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.06 08:10 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:25 Kawa czy herbata? 08:45 Mila - Pancho kiełbasa i jego zagadka, odc. 13 (La devinette de Pancho chorizo) kraj prod.Francja (2004) 09:00 Budzik - Lubimy piosenki 09:30 Rodzina Rabatków I - Miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia, odc. 17 (Love at first sight); film animowany kraj prod.Francja (2005) 10:00 Powrót do przyszłości, seria II - Pogoda dla mądrych, odc. 3 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1992) 10:35 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 187 (.); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998) 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Potęga funduszy - Prosto z mostu; magazyn ekologiczny 12:30 Potęga funduszy - Fabryki innowacji; magazyn ekologiczny 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1447; telenowela TVP 13:05 Klan - odc. 1835 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 13:35 Faceci do wzięcia - Ku chwale Ojczyzny; serial TVP 14:05 Vancouver 2010 - Wydarzenia dnia 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Vancouver 2010 - Wydarzenia dnia 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4688 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4903); serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4689 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4904); serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Vancouver 2010 - Dzień dobry Vancouver 17:35 Klan - odc. 1836 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Plebania - odc. 1448; telenowela TVP 18:30 Vancouver 2010 - Dzień dobry Vancouver 19:00 Wieczorynka - Podróże kapitana Klipera - Suchary Szalonego Rogera, odc. 6 19:05 Wieczorynka - Bali - Nie chcę nowych butów!, odc. 20 (I don't want new shoes!) kraj prod.Francja (2006) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:10 Pogoda 20:25 Teatr Telewizji - Namiętna kobieta - txt str.777 92'; spektakl teatralny 22:10 Conan niszczyciel (Conan the Destroyer) - txt str.777 96'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1984) 24:00 Kojak seria 4 - Siostra Maria (Kojak IV, ep. 24, Sister Maria); serial kraj prod.USA (1976) 00:55 Vancouver 2010 - studio 01:05 Vancouver 2010 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:05 TELEZAKUPY 06:40 Świat według Bindi - odc. 7 (BINDI THE JUNGLE GIRL (7)); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Australia (2007) 07:05 Dwójka Dzieciom - Harry i Hendersonowie - Odc 30/72 Cena zwycięstwa (Harry And The Hendersons ep. Winning); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1990) 07:30 Dwójka Dzieciom - Pomocnik św. Mikołaja - odc 40/48 Odlotowa babcia (Santa Apprentice ep. Metal Granny); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2006) 07:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 221 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9.36; Pogoda 9.00, 10.13 10:50 MASH - odc. 49 (MASH (s. III, B 301)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1974) 11:25 Oblicza Ziemi - Życie na wybrzeżach oceanów - odc. 6 (Coastal Life at the Indopacific - ep. 6); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2007) 12:00 Znaki czasu; magazyn 12:30 Vancouver 2010 - Wydarzenia dnia 14:05 Córki McLeoda - odc. 205 Ostra jazda (McLeod's Daughters, s. 8 ep. (Wild ride)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2008) 15:00 Kocham Cię Polsko - (24); zabawa quizowa 16:20 Pejzaż z Europą w tle 16:35 Dla niesłyszących - Na dobre i na złe - odc. 396 Zaginiony na życzenie; serial TVP 17:30 Program lokalny 17:55 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 10/18 - W imieniu Rzeczypospolitej - txt str.777; serial TVP 18:55 Vancouver 2010 - studio 19:00 Vancouver 2010 - biegi narciarskie 10 km kobiet 20:55 M jak miłość - odc. 723; serial TVP 21:50 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 478 21:55 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show 23:00 Panorama 23:25 Sport Telegram 23:29 Pogoda 23:40 Alibi na poniedziałek - Obcy wśród nas (Stranger Among Us) 104'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1992) 01:40 Z bliska i z daleka - Wrogowie rozumu - Nieracjonalna służba zdrowia - odc. 2 (Enemies of reason - Irrational health service - odc. 2); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 02:35 Zakończenie programu TVP Info Rzeszów 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 06:05 Pogoda Info; STEREO 06:09 Info Poranek - VANCOUVER 2010; STEREO 06:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 06:17 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:23 Info Traffic; STEREO 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 06:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO 06:39 Info Poranek - VANCOUVER 2010; STEREO 06:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 06:47 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:53 Info Traffic; STEREO 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 07:05 Pogoda Info; STEREO 07:08 Info Poranek - VANCOUVER 2010; STEREO 07:16 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 07:18 Info Poranek; STEREO 07:23 Info Traffic; STEREO 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 07:35 Pogoda Info; STEREO 07:38 Info Poranek - VANCOUVER 2010; STEREO 07:45 Aktualności 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:05 Pogoda Info; STEREO 08:10 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:21 Info Poranek - VANCOUVER 2010; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:34 Pogoda Info; STEREO 08:36 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:45 Prosto z lasu 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:12 Gość olimpijski; STEREO 09:21 Info Poranek; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:35 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:38 Info Poranek - VANCOUVER 2010; STEREO 09:46 Info Traffic; STEREO 09:52 Info Poranek; STEREO 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO 10:23 Info Poranek; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:10 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:15 Info Świat; magazyn; STEREO 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:15 Biznes; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:15 Biznes; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:15 Info Świat; magazyn; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 E-lementarz 17:00 Spotkanie z folklorem 17:15 Raport z Polski; STEREO 17:30 Aktualności 18:00 Zakapiorskie Bieszczady 18:15 Punkty widzenia 19:00 Sportowe wydarzenia 19:28 Plus - minus (zapowiedź) - .; STEREO 19:29 Pogoda Info; STEREO 19:35 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:07 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:45 Aktualności 22:15 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO 22:58 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:03 Olimpijski wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:48 Raj 7 plemion - Kurdystan (Kurdistan, Paradise for 7 Tribes/Kurdistan, paraiso de 7 tribus); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Hiszpania (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:44 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:27 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:44 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO 02:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO 02:23 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:43 Olimpijski wieczór; STEREO 03:05 Info Świat; magazyn; STEREO 03:16 Raport z Polski; STEREO 03:28 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:33 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:04 Info Świat; magazyn; STEREO 04:15 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO 04:52 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:09 Info Kultura; STEREO 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO 05:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! (1146) 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 07:00 TV market 07:15 Fortuna Wiedzy (676) 08:00 Zasady gry (1) 08:25 Zasady gry (2) 09:05 Świat według Kiepskich (70) 10:00 Szpital na perypetiach (29) 10:30 Szpital na perypetiach (30) 11:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy (47) 11:30 Samo życie (1409) 12:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (314) 13:00 Zasady gry (3) 13:30 Zasady gry (4) 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (1048) 14:45 Stan wyjątkowy (7) 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja 16:35 Malanowski i Partnerzy (48) 17:05 Świat według Kiepskich (84) 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (1049) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Samo życie (1410) 20:00 Sara 22:30 Ostatni świadek 00:15 Ekipa (13) 01:20 Zagadkowa Noc (398) 02:20 Tajemnice losu (430) TVN 05:10 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 05:55 Uwaga! 06:10 Bez śladu (12) 07:00 Granie na śniadanie 08:00 Majka (30) 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN 11:00 Pascal: po prostu gotuj (13) 11:35 Granie na ekranie 12:45 Mango Telezakupy 13:45 Detektywi 14:20 alleZIMA! (4) 15:00 Bez śladu (13) 15:55 Rozmowy w toku 16:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska (469) 17:55 Majka (31) 18:25 Detektywi 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 Na Wspólnej (1236) 20:45 W-11 wydział śledczy 21:30 Dowody zbrodni (2) 22:30 Teraz my! (7) 23:15 Superwizjer (878) 23:50 alleZIMA! nocą (4) 00:20 Tajemnice Smallville (7) 01:20 Co za tydzień (436) 01:45 Uwaga! 02:05 Po co spać, jak można grać? 03:25 Nic straconego TV 4 4:00 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 4:20 Saint-Tropez - odc. 30, serial obyczajowy, Francja 1996 5:15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 6:10 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 6:45 Zbuntowani - odc. 50, Meksyk 2004 7:45 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 8:45 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 175, Meksyk 2008 9:45 Zaklęta miłość - odc. 49, Meksyk 2009 10:45 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy 11:25 Big Brother 5 - reality show, Polska 2008 12:25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Zbuntowani - odc. 51, Meksyk 2004 16:00 Big Brother 5 - reality show, Polska 2008 17:00 Idiotki nie idą do nieba - odc. 31, Meksyk 2008 18:00 Zaklęta miłość - odc. 50, Meksyk 2009 18:55 MAT.MA - zobacz, jakie to proste - program edukacyjny 19:00 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 176, Meksyk 2008 20:00 Galileo 21:00 Głodni mordercy - odc. 1/2, film dokumentalny, 2007 22:00 Głodni mordercy - odc. 2-ost., film dokumentalny, 2007 23:05 mała Czarna - talk-show 00:05 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy 00:45 Sex FM - serial komediowy, Polska 2007 1:15 Sex FM - serial komediowy, Polska 2007 1:45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 2:55 Sopot TOPtrendy Festiwal 2008 - "Życie jak wino" - jubileusz z okazji 45-lecia pracy artystycznej Krzysztofa Krawczyka - odc. 1 3:35 Komenda - magazyn policyjny 4:00 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:01,6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00,8.30; Pogoda 6:02,6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.06; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Kawa czy herbata?; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Jedynkowe Przedszkole - Od karety do rakiety odc. 64; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 My Wy Oni; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:45 Amerykanin w PRL - u 42'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Piotr Morawski, Ryszard Kaczyński; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Kabaretowe kawałki z przeglądarki ; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:45 Siostry - odc. 4/13 - Muzyka i gwiazdy; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1440; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1816; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Przystanek Gdańska; reportaż; reż.:Arkadiusz Gołębiewski, Rafał Geremek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:10 M jak miłość - odc. 708; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Doktor Ewa - Porwanie; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Forum ; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Przeboje młodzieżowe cz. 2; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 My Wy Oni; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Zacisze gwiazd - (12) Zofia Czerwińska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:20 Jedynkowe Przedszkole - Od karety do rakiety odc. 64; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Słownik polsko@polski - o kulturze języka polskiego; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:10 Smaki polskie - Szczupak; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:20 Najlepszy z najlepszych - odc. 7/I; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1440; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Rudy Zdziś i biały miś - odc. 5 (Honzik a Samuel); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:10 Pogoda; STEREO 20:20 Klan - odc. 1816; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 Świadkowie nieznanych historii - Bandera na Kresach; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 184; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Koszykówka kobiet - Polska - Gwiazdy PLKK; STEREO 23:20 Forum; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:15 Pogoda Info; STEREO 00:20 Słownik polsko@polski - o kulturze języka polskiego; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1440; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Rudy Zdziś i biały miś - odc. 5 (Honzik a Samuel); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:05 Klan - odc. 1816; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Świadkowie nieznanych historii - Bandera na Kresach; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 184; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Studio Polonia - Ilona Łepkowska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:35 Koszykówka kobiet - Polska - Gwiazdy PLKK; STEREO 05:00 Forum ; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Potęga funduszy - Na szlaku zamków; magazyn ekologiczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 2 6:00 Wydarzenia 6:30 Graczykowie 7:00 Gra w ciemno 8:00 Pierwsza miłość 8:45 Samo życie 9:15 Rusz głową 10:15 Tylko miłość 11:15 Gra w ciemno 12:05 Interwencja 12:30 Drogówka 13:00 Daleko od noszy 13:30 Świat według Kiepskich 14:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus 15:00 Mamuśki 15:30 Synowie 16:00 Adam i Ewa 16:30 Gra w ciemno 17:30 Wydarzenia 18:00 Drogówka 18:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy 19:00 Graczykowie 19:35 Interwencja 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:45 Pierwsza miłość 21:30 Samo życie 22:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich 23:30 Rodzina zastępcza 0:00 Daleko od nozy 0:30 Drogówka 1:00 Samo życie 1:30 Graczykowie 2:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy 2:30 Wydarzenia 3:00 Interwencja 3:25 Pierwsza miłość 4:00 Świat według Kiepskich 4:30 Strefa tajemnic 5:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus Cartoon Network 6:00 Skunk Fu 6:25 Tom i Jerry 6:35 Niezwykłe przypadki Flapjacka 7:00 Johnny Test 7:50 Batman: Odważni i bezwzględni 8:15 Kudłaty i Scooby-Doo na tropie 8:40 Chowder 9:05 Kacper: szkoła postrachu 9:30 Ben 10 9:55 Tom i Jerry 10:35 Ben 10: Obca potęga 11:00 Gwiezdne wojny: Wojny klonów 11:25 Johnny Test 11:50 Robotboy 12:40 Niezwykłe przypadki Flapjacka 13:05 Plan totalnej porażki 13:30 Scooby Doo, gdzie jesteś?! 13:55 Ed, Edd i Eddy 14:20 Bliźniaki Cramp 14:45 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 15:10 Edek Debeściak 15:35 Kacper: Szkoła postrachu 16:00 Johnny Test 16:25 Bakugan 16:50 Niezwykłe przypadki Flapjacka 17:15 Batman: Odważni i bezwzględni 17:40 Kudłaty i Scooby-Doo na tropie 18:10 Ben 10: Obca potęga 18:35 Chowder 19:00 Gwiezdne wojny: Wojny klonów 19:25 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów 19:50 Tajemniczy Sobotowie 20:15 Młodzi tytani 20:40 Jam łasica 21:00 Ed, Edd i Eddy 21:25 Ben 10 21:50 Chop Socky Chooks: kung fu kurczaki 22:15 Bliźniaki Cramp 22:40 Krowa i kurczak 23:05 Jam łasica 23:30 Atomówki 23:55 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 0:20 Bliźniaki Cramp 0:45 Ed, Edd i Eddy 1:10 Krowa i kurczak 1:35 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 2:00 Zło w potrawce 2:15 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 2:40 Ed, Edd i Eddy 3:00 Atomówki 3:35 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 4:00 Bliźniaki Cramp 4:25 Ed, Edd i Eddy 4:50 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 5:15 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 5:40 Atomówki TVP Sport 08:00 Vancouver 2010 - Biathlon - sprint mężczyzn; STEREO, 16:9 09:25 Vancouver 2010 - Łyżwiarstwo szybkie - 3000 m kobiet; STEREO, 16:9 10:40 Vancouver 2010 - Wydarzenia dnia; STEREO, 16:9 15:00 Vancouver 2010 - Łyżwiarstwo figurowe - program skrócony par sportowych; STEREO, 16:9 16:45 Vancouver 2010 - Hokej na lodzie - eliminacje kobiet: Finlandia - Rosja; STEREO, 16:9 18:30 Vancouver 2010 - Dzień dobry Vancouver; STEREO, 16:9 19:00 Vancouver 2010 - biegi narciarskie 10 km kobiet; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Vancouver 2010 - Snowboard SBX - eliminacje mężczyzn; STEREO, 16:9 21:25 Vancouver 2010 - biegi narciarskie - 15 km mężczyzn; STEREO, 16:9 23:15 Vancouver 2010 - Snowboard - SBX - Finał mężczyzn; STEREO, 16:9 00:20 Vancouver 2010 - Hokej na lodzie - eliminacje kobiet: Szwajcaria - Kanda; STEREO, 16:9 01:00 Vancouver 2010 - wydarzenia dnia; STEREO, 16:9 01:15 Vancouver 2010 - Hokej na lodzie - eliminacje kobiet: Szwajcaria - Kanda; STEREO, 16:9 02:00 Vancouver 2010 - Sanki - jedynki kobiet; STEREO, 16:9 04:45 Vancouver 2010 - Hokej na lodzie - eliminacje kobiet: Szwecja - Słowacja; STEREO, 16:9 05:30 Vancouver 2010 - wydarzenia dnia; STEREO, 16:9 05:45 Vancouver 2010 - Hokej na lodzie - eliminacje kobiet: Szwecja - Słowacja; STEREO, 16:9 06:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 08:00 Szczęśliwy człowiek; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2000); reż.:Małgorzata Szumowska; wyk.:Jadwiga Jankowska-Cieślak, Małgorzata Hajewska-Krzysztofik, Piotr Jankowski, Roman Gancarczyk, Mieczysław Grąbka, Andrzej Hudziak; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Blok powtórkowy - Vancouver 2010 15:30 HIT GENERATOR - (2); widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:15 HIT GENERATOR - (2); widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Chopin. Pragnienie miłości; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2002); reż.:Jerzy Antczak; wyk.:Danuta Stenka, Adam Woronowicz, Bożena Stachura, Andrzej Zieliński, Marian Opania, Jerzy Zelnik, Jadwiga Barańska, Anna Radwan, Piotr Adamczyk; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Afterfall - komputerowa apokalipsa; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:55 Vancouver 2010 - studio; STEREO 19:00 Vancouver 2010 - biegi narciarskie 10 km kobiet; STEREO 20:50 To ja złodziej; komedia sensacyjna kraj prod.Polska (2000); reż.:Jacek Bromski; wyk.:Zbigniew Dunin-Kozicki, Janusz Gajos, Daniel Olbrychski, Anna Romantowska, Jan Frycz, Krzysztof Globisz, Krystyna Feldman, Bożena Dykiel, Kinga Preis, Maciej Kozłowski; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:30 Czas honoru - odc. 20 "Ślad na fotografii" s. II; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:20 Glina - odc. 13; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:10 Złote Berło 2008 - klasa Młynarskiego; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Vancouver 2010 - studio; STEREO 01:05 Vancouver 2010 ; STEREO 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Rzeszów z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP HD z 2010 roku